bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūgo Ginjō (Reigai)
This Reigai (霊骸 Spirit Body) is modeled after the former and first Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) by the 12th Division Captain and Head of the Shinigami Research Division, Kaito Kurui, to make up for the loss of the original Kugo. Like Reigai Ichigo Kurosaki and unlike the original Kugo, this Reigai is purely Shinigami. Appearance Reigai Kūgo's appearance is more similar to that of the original Kugo's after he betrayed Ichigo. Like the original, is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, blue eyes (the original had brown ones), and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps messy with strands hanging over his face. He normally wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. He also has a small vertical scar above his left eyebrow. Personality Reigai Kugo's personality is that of a mix between both recorded incarnations of Kugo's own personality. This was done mainly for the sake of allowing him to be more stable and cooperative around comrades and allies, but also maintain that particular streak that allows him to be more efficient and deadly in combat. Generally, he's a very wry and smooth talking individual who always carries a bit of sarcasm in his tone, and can even be confrontational in conversation should the wrong words be spoken to him. Despite this, he is capable of working with others in a begrudging manner, though he has remarked that "taking orders isn't my style" and in most cases desires to be the leader of any operation he's apart of. In battle, his personality becomes the crazed and fun-loving Kugo that had become infamous in the eyes of Soul Society and of Ichigo Kurosaki. He cherishes every moment of the battle, taunting to his opponents and bragging about his own skill and power in front of them. History For the history belonging to the original Kugo Ginjo, please see here : Plot Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: 'As a Shinigami based Reigai, Reigai Kugo possesses a great deal of spiritual energy, capable of being compared to that of Captain level foes. It is normally violet in shade whenever it is exerted in Shikai. However, when releasing Bankai, his spiritual pressure becomes a much more magenta tint. It is incredibly dense, often overwhelming those within his vicinity with it's incredibe gait. He has demonstrated fine control over his spiritual power, enough to where his Zanpakuto is much more durable and capable of withstanding powerful strikes. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kūgo is a competent swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, albeit without his Shinigami powers. He was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara with his sword. As a Shinigami Reigai, as well as with more training, Kugo's prowess has only increased further. In his sealed form, and later in his released form, Kugo can swing his sword in incredibly fast strikes, and can use the hollowed out portion's handle as a means to fight his foe up closer. Due to the size of his sword while in Bankai, Kugo makes up for what he lacks in speed in sheer strength, using the length of his weapon as a means to keep his opponent's at bay and using it's massive weight and size to deliver crushing blows upon them. Kugo's fighting style centers mostly on either openings, or just sheer force. His means of sword fighting is considered to be almost unnecessarily dirty by most individuals, being in the fact that he always searches for openings in his foe's movements, and strikes at them without giving time for reaction, often with rather high amounts of force. This is done purely for his savoring in the wounding or destroying of his opponent. Each of his blows carries weight behind them, be it from fighting strong opponents to weaker opponents. This way, he can ensure that he has done damage to his foe, but at the same time, allows him to have fun with his battle. In other instances, he often lets his opponent strike him first for the sake of seeing whether or not their power is enough to be a match for him. He is capable of doing this several times without the fear of great injury due to the high level of endurance that his Shikai and Bankai grant him. This also allows him to watch and observe his foe's preferred method of fighting, and in that, allows Kugo to adopt new strategies in defeating that foe. * Cross Rend:(引き裂くクロス Hikisaku Kurosu): A powerful energy based attack that Kugo created. Kugo gathers his spiritual energy into the hollow portion of his blade that slowly begins to encompass the entireity of the weapon. Once the sword is completely covered in the green energy, Kugo slashes the weapon down in the desired direction. Upon doing so, an incredibly dense cutting wave of sheer force is released, capable of slicing through an entire line of buildings. Kugo has gloated before that it could cut through an Espada level Arrancar's Hierro with ease. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. He is also capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers. With further training, as well as the augmentation for him to be an actual Shinigami, Reigai Kugo's speed has increased further. He is capable of using a mixture of both Bringer Light and Flash-Step, resulting in a green spark of energy whenever he uses Flash-Step to move quickly, as well as an incredibly fast streak of movement. Flash-Stepping is an intriquite part of Kugo's fighting style, as he always uses it to close the distance between him and an opening in his foes defenses. He will often Flash Step all around his opponent, using both the blinding speed of his movements as well as the green sparks of energy from his feet to disorientate and stagger his foes until they are off balance. In the process, this allows Kugo to hit them in any openings that he can find. His ranged attacks, such as his Getsuga Tensho, are known to be incredibly fast when discharged, often able to fire an extremely powerful blast without charging it, as shown during his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. Fullbring Manipulation, Enviromental Control:? '''Reigai Kugo is unique in that it retains the memories of using Fullbring to harness the envirorment around them, like the original Kugo did. This is used for a variety of different ways, and it's potency is enhanced for each stage that he reaches in his Zanpakuto's power. He often manipulates the "soul" of his sword, Cross of Scaffold, by throwing it towards his opponent like a boomerang, and then having it come back to his hand. In one instance, he used his Fullbring manipulation to cause a building to fall on top of his foe. '''Enhanced Endurance: Kūgo has shown an incredible amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Reigai Kugo has also augmented his endurance through further training. He is now capable of taking the full brunt of a Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo Kurosaki and emerge hardly scathed while in his Shikai state. The armor on both his Shikai and Bankai serves as a special outer shell that can repell most spiritual energy based attacks. His tolerance for pain is disturbingly high, only showing signs of stamina loss after withstanding some of the most powerful of attacks. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Spiritual Awareness: He has enough spiritual power for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in Reiatsu". Kūgo himself is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. He was also able to sense Tsukishima's Reiatsu drastically decreasing and tell how much time he has to live. Zanpakuto ' ' Cross of Scaffold '(クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, ''Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Kugo's Zanpakuto is unique in that it is both modeled and named after his old Fullbring, and that it's sealed form manifests like his Fullbring. He keeps it's energy stored within his cross like necklace, and can summon it upon a mere whim. It takes the exact same appearance as his Fullbring: a fairly long claymore with a fairly long and wide blade. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *'Energy Blade: '''By gathering spiritual energy within the hollow portion of his sword, Kugo can unleash said energy in the form of a large blast, slamming down upon it's target and creating a skyscraper sized explosion. Although it appears to be a devestating attack, it isn't actually that powerful, as Kugo has stated himself, and is only good for striking down large groups of fairly weak enemies. '''Shikai: '''Cross of Scaffold's release command is '"Hinder". Upon saying the command, Kugo's form becomes engulfed in a fairly large column of violet colored energy, riddled with small strings of green electricity. Once the energy dissipates, his Shikai is revealed: His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abs. His hands are covered in gloves with the top appearing as though they were hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bony plates and bony plate shin guards that extend to his bony knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle. His sword is now a much longer claymore, nearly the same length as Kugo himself with a marroon, hollowed out portion of the blade between the handle and it's sharp end. The center portion of the crossguard has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, and the guard of the blade is a dark gold color. Shikai Special Ability: 'In Shikai, Kugo's physical and spiritual powers increase greatly, allowing him to fight stronger opponents on even, and even superior grounds. *'Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Retaining memories from the original Kugo, Reigai Kugo is capable of producing an incredibly powerful, violet colored Getsuga Tensho from his Zanpakuto. By gathering his great spiritual energy into the hollow portion of his sword, Cross of Scaffold can unleash the gathered energy in the form of a massive crescent shaped blast upon a swinging motion. This attack is incredibly powerful, capable of causing large scale damage and destruction to both it's target and it's surroundings whenever it impacts. *'Spire of Scaffold' (足場の尖塔? Ashiba Sukyafforudo): A true example over his mastered Fullbring prowess. Kugo activates Spire of Scaffold by sending his spiritual energy in a certain direction, manipulating the "soul" of the matter that his energy travels through, be it the earth or the wind. Once his energy, manifested in violet electricity, reaches his desired destination, it suddenley transforms into a massive blast nearly the size of a sky scraper, capable of doing tremendous damage to whatever it hits. Kugo is capable of using this technique from virtually any angle or direction. *'Augmented Physical Attributes': When in Shikai, Kugo's physical limitations are increased greatly, allowing him to move faster and strike harder than he could in his sealed form. Here, he is capable of standing toe-to-toe with nearly three opponents at once who are also in Shikai, moving with tremendous speeds that allows him to fight off multiple opponents at once. His strength is also augmented to where he can throw his opponents into the sides of buildings with little visible effort, as well as swing hard enough with his sword to shatter a sealed Zanpakuto. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Possibly the most notable attribute that recieves a boost in power is Kugo's endurance. He is capable of withstanding some of the most powerful of attacks and emerge with no visible signs of injury. This was demonstrated in his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, where Kugo was able to withstand the latter's Getsuga Tenshou blast and emerge completely unharmed. This armor he wears allows him to endure powerful sword strikes and other attacks to a great degree, though, it isn't entirely perfect, and it can crack and even break when put under enough stress. Bankai: Crossed Soul Mirror Scaffold (交差させたソウルミラー足場 Kousa Tamashi-kyou Sukyafforudo) When releasing his Bankai, Kugo becomes engulfed in a massive column of magenta spiritual energy that shoots up into the skies, giving the entire area a magenta tint to it. When it disappears, his form is revealed: Kūgo's skeletal armor extends around his form more tightly. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged. His facial features change as well upon activating his Bankai. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face, and his legs are now covered in dark black fur. The guard and the hilt of his sword, gain a more skeletal appearance, with the a rigid bone-like plate bordering between the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extends four magenta "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him. Bankai Special Ability: 'In Bankai, all of Kugo's attributes are increased to an even greater degree than his Shikai, letting him fight with much higher power against his foes. *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: In Bankai, Kugo's spiritual power reaches tremendous heights, capable of suffocating humans and Soul Reapers alike who are too close. It is magenta in coloration, and can shake the very earth around him when he exerts it. It is high enough to where he can fight on par with other Bankai level opponents. **'Energy Limbs': When in Bankai, Reigai Kugo sprouts four magenta colored energy limbs on his back. Not only are they a sign of his Hollow influence, but they also carry several different uses for him in battle. They often act as a set of "wings" that allows him to move faster when in middair. Other times, he can actually use them as tentacles to grab onto his foes and throw them great distances. He has also demonstrated using them as a means to block sword strikes from behind, but it is unknown how durable they are. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tensho': Kugo retains the ability to use Getsuga Tensho, but uses it in an enhanced form. In Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a magenta outline, and are discharged in the form of massive waves. One of Kugo's blasts is capable of standing toe-to-toe with a Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. *'Augmented Strength': The most notable attribute that has an increase in power during Kugo's Bankai is his strength. Swinging his massive sword with little to no effort, Reigai Kugo can swipe an entire line of trees down with one simple slice. His sword swings can also create powerful waves of wind that can blow opponents away. *'Incredibe Endurance': Kugo's Bankai endurance is almost staggering, far greater than that of his Shikai form. He is capable of withstanding the full brunt of a Bankai level Getsuga Tensho and show little signs of visible damage or of stamina loss. He is now more prone to let other energy based attacks hit him head on just to see how strong they are in Bankai due to such great durability. *'Energy Beam': A possible result of the Hollow energies within him, Kugo can fire a Cero-like energy beam while in his Bankai. By gathering his immense spiritual pressure into his sword, Reigai Kugo can fire a massive magenta colored energy beam from the tip of his blade. When fired, the beam is capable of engulfing and destroying an entire city block, creating a massive explosion on impact. Trivia *Credit for the Bankai name and Zanpakuto pictures goes to Zanpakuto Leader.